


Two Persons, Four Crushes: They're Both Idiots

by lostinbooks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Sabrina Raincomprix, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Is So Done, Supportive Tikki, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbooks/pseuds/lostinbooks
Summary: Marinette likes Adrien, but Adrien adores Ladybug. Chat Noir pines after Ladybug, but Ladybug loves Adrien. They're two dorks that can't get it together.





	1. Have You Ever Considered...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette considers a different point of view.

Ladybug swung onto the balcony, unveiling her detransformation in a flurry of sparkles. “Here you go Tikki.” Marinette placed her kwami gently onto the platter of chocolate chip cookies, waiting on the table. Tikki smiled and took the plate down to the loft. Marinette followed her, landing on her bed and then climbing down the stairs.

Tonight’s akuma was an especially easy one, done with in half an hour- Pied Piper, who controlled rats with her flute. t was funny seeing Chat engage in a game of literal cat and mouse, but she had been a tired old tune. Marinette giggled softly. She had been spending too much time around Chat. He was infecting her with his puns! She sat down in her rolling chair and quickly sketched out a design that had been rattling in her head since patrol. A simple v-line with strapped sleeves, a loose waist and a short narrow skirt, done in forest greens and browns. Finishing it up, Marinette leaned back in the chair, absentmindedly pushing it around. Her flashes of inspiration were getting quicker and quicker, sometimes she was only able to draw a skirt or shirt before it left. And that wasn’t counting when they came during patrol or battles. 

Marinette blinked and shook her head. Her gaze settled on her posters of Adrien and she grinned. “He really is something, isn’t he?”

Tikki flew down from the loft, a cookie still in their paws. They settled on their chosen’s shoulder and hummed noncommittally, taking a bite. Marinette whipped around to face her kwami. “What?”

“What do you see in Adrien, Marinette?” They asked bluntly, chewing the cookie. Marinette arched a brow.  


“I see everything!” She got up, gesturing to the posters as if they helped illustrate her point. “He’s amazing! He can actually put with Chloe. He’s really hardworking, his grades are probably way better than mine. Especially in physics.” Marinette grimaced at the mere mention of the subject. 

“Marinette…”

“He’s selfless and considerate, remember when he let me play instead of him in the Mecha Strike III tournament? Even though I was trying to play with him, in the first place.” Marinette grinned apologetically at Tikki’s frown. 

“Marinette.” 

“And he’s absolutely gorgeous.” Marinette leaned against a bedpost, a lovestruck grin on her lips. She turned back to Tikki, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “Plus, he’s really kind. Do you remember when he gave me his umbrella? But, really, he’s simply a really good person. I’ve never met anyone like him.”

“…..” Tikki gazed at their chosen. They needed to go about this the right way; Marinette didn’t see what they did. Adrien was all those things, but also so much more. How could they get Marinette to see that? And would she even _want_ to see it? And knowing who Adrien _really_ was, as Chat Noir, would it be good if their chosen really saw him? “But is he really?”

“Is he really what, Tikki?”

How could they approach this? Maybe they could give her a nudge. “Adrien _is_ all of those things Marinette. But doesn’t he also seem, sad, to you? Lonely?” They hoped they got through to their chosen. Marinette did seem conflicted for a moment, brows furrowing at their words.

Then she swept her arm to the side, almost displacing her kwami. “Adrien isn’t lonely, he has tons of friends! And sad?” Marinette scoffed. “Please.” She smirked at Tikki. Kwami and chosen stared at each other. It broke when Marinette plucked the half-eaten cookie from Tikki’s grasp and ate it with a little grin.

Tikki sighed, a tired half-smile on their face. “How about you just watch him tomorrow? Then maybe you’ll see what I see.” They flitted back up the loft. Marinette watched them go, her bravado fading. Tikki’s words cycled through her mind. She tilted her head against the bedpost, lips pursed. 

Adrien couldn’t be lonely. He had tons of fans hanging off his arms every day! Well, at the beginning of the year at least. By this time in the school year, he was treated like every other student. Now that Marinette thought about it, she only sees him with Nino, who dates Alya, who hangs out with her. It was either them, or Chloe and Sabrina. Adrien acted friendly with all her classmates, and hung out with them when the class was together like at Alix and Kim’s various races, or the Mecha Strike III tournament. But outside of those, she’s never seen Adrien interact with anyone in a full conversation. Marinette bit her lip. Did Adrien really not have any friends beside Nino, Alya, and her? 

And sad? He wasn’t _sad_. Was he? Marinette turned her gaze to the walls. Posters of Adrien in every pose and style of clothing hung from them, but one thing stood out in all of them; his smile. Sure, some of them he was smiling joyfully. But they were all melancholy, and never reached his eyes. A façade, just for the cameras. “But, this doesn’t means he’s sad all the time! Right?” The claim sounded weak to her own ears. “Right?” No answer came from high. 

She turned back to her sketchbook and opened a new page. Picking up a pencil, Marinette hesitated. Then she dove right in. She just started drawing. A curve here, poof out the hair, underline the eyes, widen the mouth. In minutes, Marinette had sketched Adrien laughing, a full body one. The only time she could remember him laughing that hard was at the beginning of the school year, when that stupid umbrella had snapped shut over her. She grimaced.

And sad? He wasn’t sad. Was he? Marinette turned her gaze to the walls. Posters of Adrien in every pose and style of clothing hung from them, but one thing was the same in all of them; his smile. Sure, some of them he was smiling joyfully, but all were small and sad, never reaching his eyes. A façade, just for the cameras. “But, this doesn’t necessarily means he’s sad all the time! Right?” The claim sounded weak to her own ears. “Right?” No answer came from high. 

Marinette sat down in her spinning chair and ran her hands through her hair aggressively, mulling it over. Now that Tikki had mentioned it, what did she really know about Adrien? Absently, Marinette opened a new page in her sketchbook. Picking up a pencil, Marinette hesitated. Then she dove right in. She just started drawing, her thoughts cycling. Curve there, **is he actually happy?** poof out the hair, **Is he really lonely?** underline the eyes, **I don’t know** , widen the mouth, **I don’t know**. Marinette leaned back- it was a sketch of Adrien laughing heartily. The only time she could remember him laughing that hard was at the beginning of the school year, when that _stupid_ umbrella had snapped shut over her. **What can I do?** Marinette closed the sketchbook. She threw it. It hit the wall with a satisfying _whap_. **What could I do?**

Marinette hurried downstairs and took out a cookbook, turning it to the right page. _Chocolate chip cookies_. He had loved her macaroons and croissants when she had handed them out in class. They were simple and easy, perfect to bring tomorrow. The cupboard closed with a small slam. For Marinette, it was like a bomb went off. She cringed. Thank goodness her parents were used to her sneaking downstairs for midnight snacks. Marinette preheated the oven, recalling how Adrien had reached for them when her dad had offered some at their practice for the Mecha Strike III tournament. “Stupid!” She huffed, lightly smacking herself, “Why didn’t you just let him have some?” 

Marinette stirred the butter and sugar angrily. At least cooking helped calm her down. She went through the steps in a daze, lost in thought of all the things she had missed about her crush. Adrien was so polite, never overstepping people’s bounds or shoving Chloe off of him. It was to a point that he was _too_ polite. So how much of that was ingrained in him? His diligence to his grades, was probably because of how awful his father is. Or at least that’s what she heard from Nino, and saw for herself as Ladybug… 

“Face it,” Marinette muttered, putting cookie spoonfuls on pans. She shoved the pans into the oven and set a timer. Tossing dirty bowls and utensils in the sink and turning on the water, she shook her head and started scrubbing. “You don’t know him at all.” 

Marinette set the cookies out to cool, wiping down the counters and grabbing a bag to pack the cookies in. Just thinking about Adrien made her remember another blond, green-eyed boy in her life. She smiled half-heartedly; Chat was sort of similar to Adrien. He was kind and selfless too. Even if it was at the cost of taking hits for her. Marinette slowly frowned. Now that she thought about it, Adrien sometimes made the same motions as Chat. He even punned sometimes…After she and Chat had fought Darkblade, _“I got transformed into a knight.” “So did I! What a knight-mare!”_ And just yesterday, _“You matter. Unless you multiply yourself by light, then you energy.”_ Marinette didn’t really get that one. Physics wasn’t her strong suit. But judging from Nino’s muffled groans and Adrien’s delighted snickers at the time, Marinette guessed it was hilarious. 

So both boys were both selfless, Chat in a more self-destructive way; kind and caring, both punners, both were blond with adorable green eyes… Was it possible? …No. No, she was just hoping. Marinette packed up the cookies in a plastic bag, twisting the top closed. Turning all the lights off, she walked back upstairs, and set the cookies gently inside her backpack. She glanced at the clock. **11:30**. Too late for a school night. She climbed into the loft and crawled underneath the covers. Marinette smiled at the little Tikki-shaped ball curled up on her pillow. Her gaze lifted up to the posters of Adrien on her wall adjacent. Sharp aquamarine eyes traced the lines in his hair, the curves of his body, the melancholy smile and glazed eyes. Marinette gripped her sides and frowned. 

Tikki gave her a lot to think about tonight.

#### ____________________________________________

**WEDNESDAY**

Marinette played with her earrings. She would be the first thing Adrien saw today by standing on the top of the school steps, Alya beside her. She had come in just fifteen minutes earlier to do this! Getting strange looks from classmates, but that was beside the point. Marinette could do this! She was Ladybug, for heaven’s sake, she can give her crush cookies! But-but what if Adrien didn’t like them? What if he hated chocolate chip what if she fell and spilled- 

“Girl.” Alya grabbed her hands and lowered them, staring deep in her eyes. Marinette stilled. “Take a deep breath.” Marinette did. She knew what Alya was doing; a way to let her anxiety bleed out. But it still worked. She let it out. She took another, and another. “You can do this girl. It’s the first step y’know, giving your crush homemade cookies.” Alya giggled as Marinette took back her hands and punched her in the arm. “Worth it!” Marinette huffed. Leave it to Alya. 

She spotted the boys out of the corner of her eye. She can do this. Really, she didn’t need to speak, she could just hand the bag to him. Yeah, yeah! “I can do it!” Marinette walked up the steps, a little bounce in her steps. Alya stayed behind her, providing moral support. Approaching the two boys, Marinette twisted the top of the bag back and forth. She can do this, she can do this, she can-“Hey Adrien!” She can do this. 

“Hey Marinette.” Adrien brightened. He stood up taller, eyes sparkling and smiled happily. Drawn out of her anxiety for a moment, Marinette analyzed it. This was a real smile, stretched from cheek to cheek and curiosity in his eyes. She drew courage from it. “Do you need something?” 

“I, um, I wanted to-OW!” Marinette was shoved to the side. She winced at a small squeak from her purse. Lying on her stomach, she gave a long-suffering sigh, already knowing who had arrived.

“ADRIKINS!” Chloe screeched, latching onto Adrien with an unbreakable hold. She threw a vengeful smirk at Marinette and marched Adrien inside, Sabrina trailing the two blondes. “I swear, why do you keep talking to those bottomfeeders? Anyways…”

“Chloe.” Alya growled. She held out a hand to Marinette and sneered at the back of the disappearing blondes and orange head. “One of these days she’s gonna get it… Are your cookies okay?”  


“Yeah.” Marinette accepted the hand gratefully and the two started walking into the courtyard. Stopping next to the stairs, Marinette took off her backpack and stashed the cookies inside. “I guess I’ll have to give them to him later. But I think Chloe’s karma is all the akumas coming after her.” She tugged her friend’s hand and they walked up the steps. 

Alya laughed, throwing her head back. “I-I think you’re right! I’ll have to thank the next akuma for terrorizing her!” Marinette giggled. Alya’s laughs were always contagious. “But did you actually talk to him?” 

Still caught in mid-giggles, a silly grin shone on Marinette’s face. “I only messed up one sentence.” 

“Well that’s progress! Now hurry up girl, or else we’ll be late for history.” 

____________________________________________

Marinette fumed. Why did Chloe decide _today_ was “Cling to Adrien All The Time” Day? She liked to stick around him a lot, sure, but never to this degree! Every single class they had together, Chloe stuck onto him like a leech. It was a miracle that he hadn’t told her no. But, Marinette noticed, Adrien never looked happy about it. He only ever had that model smile on. 

And she had been looking all day. Her notes were messy scribbles, only the bare bones of formulas and equations written down. She’d have to ask Alya for some new ones. But this was important! Speaking of, hich class was she even in right now? Marinette shook her head. “Marinette?” 

“Y-yes?” Mon dieu, why did she say something? Mrs. Bustier looked at her, a knowing smile on her lips. Now Marinette remembered. Her least favorite class behind physics. 

“How do you spell ‘Wednesday’ in English?” 

“Um….W-i-n-d-s-d-a-y?” Marinette immediately knew she was wrong. Everyone burst out laughing, Kim’s the loudest and Chloe and Sabrina the hardest. Even Alya and Nino snickered a little. But Adrien didn’t laugh. That was something at least. 

“Almost! It’s W-E-D-N-E-s-d-a-y. Class, settle down. Wednesday is a hard word. Even native English speakers admit it themselves. Now get into groups!” 

“Ugggghhhh…” Marinette groaned, dropping her head onto her desk. She didn’t want to get up. Alya patted her back. 

“Marinette.” She looked to the side. Adrien tilted his head with a soft smile. Mon dieu-what was he doing here?! She restrained the urge to flail, instead putting one hand on the desk, holding her chin with the other. /p >

“Y-Yeah?” He was grinning at her why was he grinning-Marinette saw Chloe approaching behind him, furious glare in place. 

“Don’t feel bad. English is a hard language, and that was a really good try.” Still grinning, he patted her shoulder and walked down the steps. He flashed her one last smile before Chloe lunged at him. 

“ADRIKINS!” Marinette frowned. He did only hang out with Chloe and Sabrina, or Nino, Alya, and her. Sure, he spoke to a few classmates. But Chloe was possessive. She clung to his arm at all times, and almost hissed at anyone who came too close to him. Tikki was right, he was lonely. Chloe never let anyone get close to him, or rather “them”. But Adrien talked to her! 

The bell rang. Marinette slipped out of the seat, holding Alya’s hand. She could just glimpse the top of Adrien’s carefully brushed hair, and Chloe’s ever-present ponytail. Marinette gritted her teeth; usually they both left immediately after school. That wasn’t happening today, not on her watch! They were swept up in the post-school crowd. 

Marinette tugged her best friend faster. “C’mon Alya! We have catch them!” Alya quickly fell in step with a grin. After Adrien’s encouragement, Marinette was glowing, and finally making a move! Not the one Alya was hoping for, but one step forward at least. Soon the stream of traffic lessened, and dumped the two girls at the doors. 

Marinette grinned. Luck was with her; Chloe was nowhere to be found but Adrien was still here! Here was her chance! “You go girl!” Alya pushed her towards him. Stumbling forward, Marinette flashed her an awkward smile, mentally steeling herself. Just, don’t say gibberish. Tikki patted her leg through the purse. 

____________________________________________

“Hey Adr-OMPH!” A hand clamped over Nino’s mouth. An akuma?! After him? Why not Chloe?! They dragged him behind one of the front pillars. Inwardly, Nino was freaking out. What did they want with him? But, no worries right?! Ladybug and Chat Noir would show up soon! They let him go. His cap flew off his head as Nino spun around, fists up and ready to do his best against…his girlfriend. He sighed, his shoulders slumping. Leave it to Alya. ”Babe-“ 

“Not. One. Word.” Alya whispered. She peeked around the pillar. “Marinette is finally going to talk to Adrien.” She glanced back at her boyfriend, her thick locks whipping around and almost hitting him in the face. Phone in hand and an excited glint in her eye, Nino was nervous. “And I need at least one of my ships to sail.” She looked back. 

Nino smiled softly and set his head on top of Alya’s. _He_ personally preferred Ladrien. But he knew of Marinette’s huge crush on Adrien, everyone did except for the oblivious boy himself. Good for her for making a move! The thought pricked at his heart a little bit. 

Nino ignored it. 

____________________________________________

Marinette perched on the second to last step of the school, teetering back and forth. She can do this. She can. It was just cookies! It was just-Someone shouted his name from behind her. Marinette whipped around, a growl on her lips. Chloe wasn’t taking Adrien again. She was going to talk to Adrien! In a nice, polite way _of course_ , not possessively. Marinette furrowed her brow; no one was there. Weird. She turned around and tried hard not to squeal. Adrien Agreste was right in front of her! 

“Um, h-hi A-Adrien.” Don’t stutter! Adrien smiled a model smile, his eyes lined with bags. It killed her to see it. 

“Hi Marinette.” He eyed the bag curiously, “What’s in the bag?” 

“I, um-ImadeyoucookiesIhopeyoulikethem.” She had _meant_ to give it to him, nice and quick, not stumbling over her words. However, fate had other plans. Marinette shrieked as she fell forward, having taken a miscalculated step forward. She shut her eyes, tensing up, expecting to meet her old friend, concrete, yet again. Marinette opened her. Strong, warm hands held her forearms. 

“Whoa Marinette, are you okay!?” 

Marinette took a deep breath, trying to fight the rapidly rising heat crawling up her throat. She looked up. Wide-set emerald green eyes caught her own, glinting with something unidentifiable but familiar. Extremely familiar...Marinette nodded mutely and straightened up. She shoved the bag into his chest, deliberately not looking at him. 

“Chocolate chip? Wait, this is for _me_?” She nodded again. She didn’t trust her own voice to not mess up. “Thank you so much!” Marinette looked up to see a megawatt smile light up Adrien’s face as he got into his ride. “See you tomorrow!” 

She mirrored it. “You’re welcome!” That smile was so familiar on another green-eyed boy she knew… 

____________________________________________

“I did it!” Water sprayed on her head as Marinette danced in place, eyes squeezed shut and grinning hard. “I did it! I did-WHOA!” She slipped backwards. _THUNK!_ Water continued steadily in the old porcelain bathtub. Marinette groaned. Her back throbbed. That was going to leave a bruise. When she was Ladybug, she was sure-footed and quick-witted. But when she was Marinette, well, her luck always abandoned her. She glared at the offending showerhead and ceiling above her. Her black hair floated around her, thankfully washed. 

_That_ was enough dancing for today. Grumbling, she turned the faucet off and got out, wrapping a towel around herself. Marinette squeezed out her hair, staring at herself in the fogged up mirror. She was able to give Adrien cookies, _and_ talk to him, without fumbling her sentences too much! Smiling at her reflection, Marinette whispered in the foggy air, “I did it.” 


	2. Up For A Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game is played and realizations occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Lost In You by Lena while writing. Listen to it while reading, or afterwards.

The next night at eight o’clock exactly, Marinette called her transformation into place. Ladybug smiled happily as the magical suit wrapped around her body. It was a second skin by this point, seamlessly attached and controlled by her every movement. She wondered if it was the same for Chat. Maybe she could ask him tonight. Ladybug opened the hatch to her room, stepping onto the balcony. Night had fallen, and her city was at its best. 

She closed her eyes and took just a moment to listen to Paris. Car horns beeped from below, an incessant chant in tandem with the roar of the Seine. Blends of different music drifted from somewhere. The distant chime of the Notre Dame rang against her ears. Ladybug opened her eyes and looked at Paris. Spots of light from cars, and a golden glow from the Eiffel Tower in the distance, infused the night with a playful feel. Her city was one of the best ones there was. It was just unfortunate that it was besieged by a maniacal supervillain. Ladybug smiled and shook her head. It was so easy to get sentimental at night. Unhooking her yoyo, she threw it forward. Time for patrol. 

The moment she stepped foot on a beam of the Eiffel Tower, her kitty was upon her. “Bugaboo.” Chat greeted Ladybug with a grin. “You’re looking as gorgeous as ever.” His Lady was looking even more radiant today, cheeks glowing and eyes bright. The gold reflection of the Eiffel Tower made her even more gorgeous. What happened today that made her so happy? But he wasn’t complaining, it was a fantastic look on His Lady. 

Ladybug accepted his compliment with a rare sly smirk. “ _Chaton_. Are you up for a game, as we patrol across Paris for danger?” Chat gulped, all his bravado suddenly gone. He couldn’t remember a time when she had looked at him like that. But he—he loved His Lady with all his heart, but he’s Adrien Agreste! He can’t freeze up like this! Chat shook his head, returning Ladybug’s smirk nervously.

“Wait one mewment, what type of game? And there has to be a clawsome prize by the end. I can’t run around Paris chasing My Lady for no reason you know.” He blustered, splaying his hand on his chest and leaning on her shoulder. She laughed, a fond smile on her lips. Ladybug slipped out from underneath him and took out her yoyo, eyes twinkling merrily. 

“Tag, and you’re it. Don’t worry about that prize,” She called out, swinging to a rooftop away, “You’ll never catch me!” Chat growled. A delighted grin grew on his face. Never catch her huh? He fell to all fours and bounded after her. 

“Paw-lease!”

Running along rooftops, Chat mused. He kept the red-spotted heroine in his sights, a blood-red figure bright against the star-studded sky. Ladybug was the sun- a protective figure, drawing everyone within her orbit and lending warmth and comfort to them. She stood center stage, everything cast into shadow behind her, including him. She stopped on one roof. Chat tried to grab her; she danced away, his claws only grazing air. Light giggles left in her wake as she took their chase to the streets. 

Chat didn’t care, mostly. He was used to the spotlight as a model and son of one of the biggest icons in the fashion world. Anyone was welcome to take his limelight. For it to be His Lady? It was perfect. But Chat had seen her other side. Ladybug got worried and scared, just like everyone else. He would never forget their first akuma. Yet she persevered and still did the job. That was what was more amazing to him than anything else. 

Chat smirked, catching sight of Ladybug again. She had paused in front of a poster, one hand to her chest, the other holding onto her yoyo loosely. He crept up behind her, “Stop for a minute _minou_.” Chat paused. He’d do anything she’d ask of him. Silently sidling up to her side, they waited there for a stretch of time. Ladybug stared fondly at a poster of one of his perfume ads, staring at _him_. “Have you ever seen anyone so amazing?” She touched the side of his poster’s face. Chat scrambled to come up with an answer. Did-did this mean that Ladybug..? 

“Uh-um me, of course!” Chat responded sheepishly. His Lady turned back to him with a little smile, curiosity shining in her eyes. “And what’s-what’s so special about this guy?” He turned back to the poster, tapping his foot and tail curling. It was one of the more ridiculous ones, him jumping in the air, white jacket flying behind him. A big perfume bottle stood in the back, “Adrien” written on the bottom of the poster in detailed curled script. Chat rolled his eyes. The ads they put him in were getting more and more ridiculous by the day. 

She bounced in place, a smile stretching across her face. “Oh, everything! He’s fantastic!” Ladybug restrained herself. “I-I mean, he’s a good person. He’s sweet and kind, sort of naïve and innocent. I-I really like him.” Oh. Wow, was it getting hot in here? Face reddening underneath his mask, Chat found himself drawn to her bashful smile. Ladybug laughed as Chat drew nearer. 

“Down kitty!” She tossed him a wink as she fled around the corner of a building. He would follow her lead anywhere, anytime. Chat’s heart twanged. Even if her heart was captured by his civilian self. Ladybug peeked around, beautiful blue eyes widening as she caught sight of him in what little light there was. She disappeared. Running around the corner, the day was her time, the place where she thrived. Everyone could see her then, admire her, adore her. 

But nighttime was his domain, his yin to her yang. It was a time of secrets and darkness, his specialty. He knew the alleyways and hidey-holes of night’s Paris like the back of his hand. She was defenseless, standing in the middle of the alleyway. It was perfect.

“You tired yet _minou_? Face it, you can’t catch me!” Ladybug turned around, expecting to see her leather clad partner. She yelped as he jumped at her out of the darkness, jade eyes blazing. Everything slowed down. Eyes wide, Ladybug fell to her knees, sliding underneath Chat. His eyes found hers, pupils widening. 

“Maybe not, but we’re still close,” He winked. Silly kitty. With a smirk, she tapped his nose, it cutely wrinkling. He fell to the ground, his forward momentum flinging him on his stomach. By the time Chat recovered, Ladybug had fled again.  
____________________________________________

Just like the insect she was named after, his bugaboo kept slipping out of his claws. She kept teasing him, lingering just a bit only to swing away at the last moment, his claws grazing the air. He growled with a frustrated smile. One of the many reasons he loved her.

Chat took to the rooftops again, a determined look in his eyes. With the flick to his nose, she had made it purr-sonal. They raced across Paris. Both kept an eye on the alleyways and streets. Even while playing games, they had to be vigilant as Paris’s superheroes. Thankfully, tonight was akuma and crime free.

Finally, _finally_ Ladybug swung onto a roof and stayed on it for more than five seconds. Still several roofs away, Chat grinned. He had her now. Launching himself from a roof behind her, Chat cleared the gap between the two. He was shocked as somehow, His Lady sensed him and neatly sidestepped his grab for her. How?! Eyes wide, Chat yowled as he pitched over the side. He teetered on the edge of the roof, staring at the _very_ far away ground. “Whoa kitty!” He felt a heavy tug on his tail. “You aren’t going anywhere.” 

Chat collapsed on his back as soon as Ladybug pulled him onto the roof. “Thank-thank you,” She looked over him, a fond smile curling over her lips. They just stared at each other, before Chat poked her leg. “You’re it! I win!”

Ladybug shook her head, huffing good-naturedly and sitting down beside him. “Yes, yes you did _chaton_. And I have your prize right here.” She plopped a bag on his stomach. Chat’s tail started wriggling of its own accord. He won! And Ladybug _did_ bring treats! This was the best night ever. Chat sat up, cross-legged, and delicately picked it up, not wanting to pierce the contents with his claws. 

“’Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.’ My Lady, you bought treats from the best bakery in Paris!” He immediately opened it, and gasped. “Now I haf more chocolate chif cookies tha’ I can ‘at!” He spoke with a cookie in his mouth. Ladybug plucked one from the box, brows furrowing. If he means what she _thinks_ he means…No, no she wasn’t going to do this. She couldn’t.

Ladybug stood up abruptly and started walking to the edge of the roof. Surprised, Chat set the box of cookies to the side carefully and scrambled to follow. “It’s getting kind of late, and we didn’t see anyone, so…see you tomorrow Chat.”

“Oh.” Chat frowned. “But I do have to ask, did it hurt bugaboo?” Chat quipped, falling into step behind her.

“Did what hurt?” Ladybug smiled, turning back to him and holding her yoyo. It fell as her eyes narrowed with realization and she pointed at him. “If this is what I think-“  


“When you fell from heaven?” Chat interrupted her with a grin. Ladybug closed her eyes, clenching the bridge of her nose and sighed. She opened them, something furiously mischievous in her eyes.

“Hey Chat, will it hurt?” She took a step toward him, hands clasped behind her back and staring at him with kitten eyes. Chat rapidly flushed and leaned away. The tables had been turned. He did not expect this _at all_. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he had seen those eyes before…

“Will-will what hurt?”

“When I push you off of this roof.” Smirking, Ladybug did exactly that.

“My Lady no!” Chat cried out as he fell off the roof again. He twisted around, catching the roof’s edge by his claws. He stayed there for a moment, adrenaline rocked up again. A shadow fell over him. Chat looked up; Ladybug extended a hand.

For a moment, Chat just hung there, drinking in the sight of Ladybug. Standing defiantly, Paris’s golden lights illuminated her confident smirk and sapphire eyes sparkling with laughter. The wind caressed her pigtails and made the long red ribbons in her hair float. She was a vision of ecstasy that he was still awed by every day. “It seems Eiffel for you, My Lady.”

Ladybug’s face hardened, a light grin still on her lips, and shook her head, a light blush dusting her cheeks that suggested she indeed knew what he was thinking about. “Good night Chat.” She swung away.

Chat just stared after her with a lovestruck smile, unveiling his transformation once she was a tiny dot against the pitch black sky.

“Ugh, kid, where’s my cheese?”  
____________________________________________

Tikki smirked at their chosen. Marinette was really giving this her all, and it was delightful to see, especially since she _was_ right. Marinette paced in a circle in front of Tikki, talking rapidly.

“Okay, okay, as Ladybug, my hair doesn’t change, I just have ribbons added to the ends. So I thought that Chat’s hair doesn’t change when he transforms either.” Marinette looked to them. They made a ‘go on’ motion. “I assumed Chat’s hair was the same. But-but what if it isn’t?” Marinette sat down in her rolling chair and pulled up a picture of Chat Noir. Then she pulled down one of her many posters of Adrien and looked at them side-by-side. “They have the same hair color, and sort of similar hairstyles…” In fact, Chat’s hair almost just seemed like Adrien’s hair messed up. “And they both have green eyes.” But Chat’s were slitted, just like a cat’s. It must come with his transformation. “They look really similar. Sooo…?” If she was right, if…Marinette really had to apologize, Alya’s off the wall comment that Adrien was Chat Noir could be right after all.

“Would it-is it, plausible that if Chat Noir, and Adrien are the same person after all?” Marinette released her thoughts into the air, saying the question that had been rattling in her brain ever since yesterday. Marinette turned to her kwami, an unidentifiable glint in her eyes. Tikki just shrugged in response. They couldn’t reveal anything to their chosen, only let them figure it out on their own.

So Tikki was a dead end. It was up to her to figure it out. The more Marinette thought about it, the more it did seem…true. Their hair matched up, their appearances matched up, heck, Adrien seemed more like a “downplayed” version of Chat! The truth slowly dawned on Marinette, making her smile. Her sweet, amazing crush, and her pun-loving, amazing partner… “He’s the same person.”

Marinette glanced at the clock, **11:30**. Tomorrow was Friday, the last school day, she can hold out until then. Marinette just looked to the heavens, eyes wide and contemplative, and schooled her expression into a blank one. She climbed into the loft and slipped underneath the covers. Tikki flew up and settled next to her head. Marinette just stared at the ceiling, the cogs in her brain going faster and faster, thinking, proving, affirming that yes, _Adrien and Chat Noir were the same person_. Marinette beamed and squealed, kicking the covers up. Her two favorite guys were the same person! Tikki smiled sleepily at their chosen. They were glad Marinette hadn’t had a meltdown like they had suspected. “You-“ Tikki yawned ferociously, “Need to go to sleep Marinette.”

“Right! Right, sleeping, that is something I need to do. Tonight. Go to sleep.” Emerald green eyes and golden hair bound in Marinette’s dreams that night.  
____________________________________________

Chat Noir dropped into the window of the Agreste Manor, changing into Adrien halfway through. He landed on his feet, his face red, and automatically handed his kwami a piece of cheese. Adrien started pacing. He pumped his fists and couldn’t contain it any longer. 

“Plagggggg! Ladybug has a crush on me! Ladybug HAS A CRUSH, ON ME!” Adrien yelled, smiling so hard his cheeks began to hurt. Plagg just stared at their chosen, holding a piece of their beloved Camembert. Of _course_ she had a crush on him, she was bakery girl! It was obvious! Plagg just shrugged, throwing the cheese in the air and eating it in one fell swoop. Their chosen was just oblivious. But they couldn’t really fault the kid too much. Adrien had only been homeschooled, and watched anime all his life. 


	3. Two Moons, Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not your typical Marichat chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Lonely Together by Avicii and I Hate You, I Love You by Gnash. Listen to them before or afterwards.

_Thump._ Marinette frowned, wiping away her tears and putting down the half-finished sketch. Did, had she heard something…? She glanced at the wall clock, **1:30 AM**. It was pretty early, or late and she still needed to help in the bakery today. Tikki peeked over the edge of the loft, looking straight at their chosen. Well that answered that. It couldn’t be an akuma, since Tikki wasn’t hurrying to her side. But it was a good distraction from what had happened yesterday, on Friday no less. Ugh. “Where is it?” Marinette muttered, looking through her desk. She was _not_ in the mood to deal with this, it was just a distraction from the thoughts swirling in her head _“Clumsy, shy”_ -stop! Marinette shook her head. Aha! Pepper spray in hand, she crept up the stairs to her loft, laying her weight on it as gently as she could. Marinette nodded for Tikki to get behind one of her pillows, who readily obliged. Not an akuma, the only people who would be on her roof at this time at night were most likely burglars. Marinette would be ready.

Soft as a quiet breeze, Marinette lifted up the window hatch and peeked through. Jade eyes blinked at her, a wide grin underneath them. “OH HELL NO!” She sprayed them in the face, their yells intermingled with hers as they scrambled away. Marinette ducked down, slammed the hatch shut, and locked it. Well, if they were trying to scare her, they succeeded!

“OW _cough_ HOLY HELL MARI _cough_ NETTE!” She paused halfway down the ladder. Mon dieu, they knew who she was?! This was even worse! What if they broke in and dragged her away? Her parents would never know what happened! What if they broke the hatch and destroyed her room looking for valuables?! What if- “Marinette!” Tikki shouted from behind a pillow. 

“Right! Right, right right.” Marinette muttered. Don’t get caught up in the spiral! Someone scratched at the hatch. She grimaced; whoever this was did not let up. But, somehow, that voice sounded sort of familiar…Marinette turned on the lights outside. She didn’t want to be caught unawares again. She opened the hatch again, the person scuttling backwards from it and backing against the balcony railing as soon as she stood up. “I still have pepper spray and I am not afraid to use it.” Marinette announced. She really hoped they weren’t a murderer or criminal, or-don’t spiral! But that voice… Awash in the pale light of flickering lightbulbs that she really should get fixed, her eyes swept along the messy blond hair, black leather suit-“Chat Noir?!” Marinette gaped. What was her partner doing, visiting civilians? And her no less? And why did he have to pick tonight?! At least it was Saturday! That was the only silver lining to her situation right now! 

“H- _cough_ hi. Ow.” He waved awkwardly, eyes still slammed close and grimacing. “Any _cough_ any-uh reason _cough_ you attacked one of Paris’s _cough_ superheroes?”

Okay, Marinette was feeling really bad now, but did he really just ask that question? She slipped the spray in her pocket and cocked her hip. “At one thirty in the morning, can you really fault me for thinking you were a burglar? One of Paris’s superheroes visiting wasn’t on my mind.” She winced, stepping onto the roof. “But I am sorry.” 

Marinette snorted as her partner tried to wink, then hissed at the air pressing against his abused eyes. He scratched the back of his head. The motion was strangely familiar. “Heh, _cough_ I-uh-didn’t really think-think _cough_ about that. Did-didn’t _cough_ consider that I would _cough_ make a Princess nervous.” Marinette blinked at the nickname. Princess? That was new. “I’m _cough_ sorry.” His cat ears flopped down nervously. He looked so earnest. 

Her head and her heart fought. Marinette knew she shouldn’t entertain him. She couldn’t, shouldn’t cross this bridge. It was dangerous for them, for Chat to display favoritism with any civilian, _especially_ her. And with what had happened today…Hawkmoth could easily take advantage of the fact, so logically she should just say sorry and send him on his way. She, Marinette, can’t be friends with Chat as a civilian. It was the most logical thing. It was the safest thing. _But_ she was the one who had hurt him, albeit accidentally but justified. She had to help him, it was her fault. And he looked so forlorn slumped against her balcony… Marinette knew she would hate herself tomorrow, but… _it was her own fault_. She should make it up to him.  
____________________________________________

“So, what _cough_ happened?” Chat asked. Marinette hummed and didn’t answer, instead stashing the pepper spray into a drawer and shutting down her computer. Steam rose from the two hot chocolates cooling on her desk.

“It says that the effects will wear off in either half an hour or a couple of hours.” She said, climbing into the loft.

“What are you doing?” Tikki hissed, glaring at her from behind a pillow. Marinette frowned.

“I-I have to help, so, just stay low.” Marinette whispered, grabbing a couple of blankets from her bed. Going back down the steps, she wondered what Chat’s kwami looked like. Maybe a black cat? Since Tikki looked like a ladybug…Hmm, something else to ask Chat next time on patrol. Marinette laid one blanket in Chat’s lap and snorted softly as his ears twitched, trying to tell where she is. Grabbing both of the hot chocolates from her desk, she pushed one into his hands, taking careful note of his claws. “So you’ll be stuck with me for a while.” Chat frowned. Marinette expected him to scoff, or pun about dragging to the cat in. 

“I like _cough_ being with cough you Princess.”

Oh. Um, was it getting warm in here? Face heating, Marinette grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself. She was extremely grateful now that Chat couldn’t easily open his eyes. Picking up the other hot chocolate from the floor, she leaned against the base of the chaise, Chat cross-legged above her. “Is-is that why,” Marinette swallowed. “O-one of Paris’s beloved superheroes is here so early in the morning? I-I doubt Ladybug would approve. And you don’t need, to worry about me.” Marinette spoke around the scratchiness in her throat. “It happens every day.” She looked up at him. 

Chat frowned and shrugged, eyes still closed, claws tightening around the mug. He took a long sip. “Ladybug…doesn’t _cough_ know. I-I was _cough_ trying to get home and re-remembered _cough_ one of my favorite civilians lived here.” He sighed, smiling apologetically. “Guess _cough_ I didn’t realize how early it was.”

“Oh.” She was stalling, they both knew it. Marinette just didn’t want to talk about it. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, the warmth sloshing through her limbs. It felt nice.  


“But what _cough_ cough Princess cry?” Chat looked down at to her, red-tinted sclera staring mournfully. Marinette winced. It will wear off, but still, _she_ had done that to him. Inwardly, Marinette scoffed. She had seen her kitty’s kitten eyes too many times for them to be effective. The words ‘I’m fine’ were on her lips, expecting him to pun back, when he continued, “Please, don’t pretend to be okay for my benefit.”

Oh, okay wow. This, this was a different Chat than the one she patrolled and fought akumas with. The Chat she knew liked to goof off and flirt, always cocky and outgoing, taking hits for her. He was always by her side and called her out on her faults, but still had confidence in her. She had never seen this softer side to him. _Ladybug_ had never seen this side.

Marinette blinked rapidly, trying to shove back tears that threatened to choke her. “It-it was just some stupid words,” A crumpled copy of a smile crossed her face, “It about happens every day, I’m used to it.” She repeated. Chat's mouth twisted, worry flashing across his features.

_“Well well well. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe sneered the moment she walked through the door, “You’re looking as horrible as ever.” Marinette just rolled her eyes and ignored her rival, getting into her seat. Alya gave her a worried look, frowning at the the two mean girls. In the background, Marinette listened to the classroom’s hub of voices, falling and rising._

_Why did Chloe always have to pick on her? It was the last day of the week, last period. Couldn’t she give it a break? Marinette scowled as Chloe planted a hand on her desk, Sabrina following. Alya growled and was just about to speak when Chloe cut in._

_“So you’re a Ladybug fangirl huh? Ha! As if Ladybug would ever look at you. Clumsy, shy, untalented Marinette, always too flustered to talk to her crush.” Sabrina smiled cruelly from behind Chloe. As if on cue, Adrien walked through the door. The entire class stared at him. Two girls in particular balked; one smiled delightedly and the other froze in horror. “Oh Adrikins! Come over here?” Adrien just walked up with a confused smile, it melting when he noticed Marinette. Marinette sunk in her seat, giving him a little wave._

_Alya and Adrien spoke at the same time, “Chloe stop whatev-“ “Hey Chloe, what-“_

_“Marinette has a crush on you!” Chloe shouted triumphantly. The school bell rang, and Mrs. Bustier swept in. “Good afternoon class, today we’re studying French classical authors!”_

_Alya gasped. Marinette gaped. Mon dieu, what-why?! Why would Chloe do that?! How could she do that?! Marinette turned to Adrien, trying to form words. He was frozen in place, eyebrows taut, mouth stretched in a thin line and about to open. Even in the depths of her shock, Marinette waved her hand. “May I go to the bathroom?!”_

_“Um, yes, just don’t be too long.” Marinette bolted, only subconsciously registering Adrien’s and Alya’s cries. She ran into the bathroom, startling a group of troisieme students who quickly left. Marinette locked herself in one of the stalls. She sat down heavily on the seat. Tikki floated out of her purse and said nothing, just nuzzling their chosen as Marinette sobbed._

“-cess? Marinette? Snap out of it! Please, talk to me!” 

“Huh?” She came back into the real world. She stared at Chat. He was clutching her shoulders head upside down, his wide jade eyes searching hers. She guessed whatever he saw worried him as his frown deepened. What did he see? Did he, could he _know?_ No, no, of course not. She was just spiraling again. He let go and tapped his pointer claws together. 

“Um, can-can I..?”

Marinette gave him a tired smile and shuffled over to the left. He slid off the chaise next to her, looking up every couple of seconds to gauge her reaction. She sniffle-laughed and Chat paused, wide-eyed. Her kitty looked so cute when he was worried about her. He settled into place on her right. Marinette laid her head on his shoulder, and Chat froze. Her heart thumped loudly. She wondered if he could hear it too.  
____________________________________________

A light silence settled over the two, Chat biting his lip. His tail had wrapped itself loosely around her leg. Marinette had started to slump against him, and he watched her pigtails bounce with each breath she took. Marinette was almost asleep. She hadn’t opened her eyes in a while. Maybe, maybe he could…? He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently tugged her closer to him. 

“It was Chloe,” A soft whisper broke the quiet. Chat paused and fought down the instinct to shove his hands in his pockets and start whistling.

“What-what was?” Oh, he knew, he remembered. Inwardly, Chat bared his teeth. He hadn’t known Marinette liked him, though it did explain why she was always so flustered and shy around him. She didn’t hate him like he feared at least. But he didn’t want to have found out through Chloe! And in front of the entire class no less! 

A tiny laugh rattle through her. She evaded his question. “Isn’t it just great? She always likes to pick on me. She just likes getting a kick out of it. And I’m used to it! But this week has been really busy, and I, it just,-“ Oh Marinette…Don’t cry, please…

“Just because you’re used to it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt,” Chat said lowly. He certainly knew how that felt with so many things. His father, his crush… “I-I love Ladybug, and she-I don’t think she takes me seriously.” He laid his head against the seat and stared at the ceiling. “I think about her all the time, as a civilian and as me. Ladybug’s just so amazing in so many ways. She’s so smart, always knowing what we need to do, and seeing her fight is something I look forward to every day. I get lost in her beauty every time I fight alongside her. The first time I saw her, she dropped out of the sky. Literally.” Chat chuckled, his eyes glazed in reminiscence. Marinette hung onto every word. “We got tangled up in her yoyo, so not the best first meeting. But when I saw her in action, I fell for her.” He stopped and grinned at Marinette. She just looked back, one brow arched. 

“When we fought against Stoneheart, she was so unsure. But she kept going anyways, fighting and outsmarting him. And when she stood on the Eiffel Tower, and said that we will always fight against Hawkmoth and save the day, I fell in love with the girl behind the mask. Her courage and determination were stronger than her fear of failure, and that’s just so miraculous to me. But I know Ladybug doesn’t feel the same way as me. I just hope that one day she might. I respect her. I’m willing to wait and see.” 

Chat fell out of his reverie and shook his head. He took another sip of his, now lukewarm, hot chocolate. Talking that long really hurt his throat. Chat looked to the side and froze. Marinette stared at him. Tears shimmered in her aquamarine eyes, blurring little gold flecks around her irises. Ooh shoot, maybe he shouldn’t have declared his love to a girl who was in love with his civilian self…Chat scratched the back of his head, pursing his lips. Yeah, that wasn’t the best idea he had. She buried her face against his side. 

“...” His ears twitched at the sound of her quiet tears. Anddd of course he made her cry. Could he…? Slowly, uncertainly, he stroked her hair. She hummed quietly, it vibrating through his chest and almost making _him_ purr. He fought down the urge with difficulty. “She-she told my crush I like him. And now he knows, and I don’t know what to do.” 

Chat swallowed. Now he knew Marinette liked him. But why _did_ she like him? As a civilian, he was just his father’s polished, pretty model. He had to keep his emotions in check, and his personality. What was there to like? “Why do you like him?” Chat hoped he didn’t sound jealous. From the look Marinette gave him, he didn’t manage it.

_“He’s amazing! He’s really kind and can actually put with Chloe. He’s really hardworking, his grades are probably way better than mine. Especially in physics.” Marinette grimaced at the mere mention of the subject._

__

“Marinette…” 

__

“He’s selfless and considerate, remember when he let me play instead of him in the Mecha Strike III tournament? Even though I was trying to play with him, in the first place.” Marinette grinned apologetically at Tikki’s frown. 

__

“Marinette.” 

__

“And he’s absolutely gorgeous.” Marinette leaned against a bedpost, a lovestruck smile on her lips as she gazed at one of the posters. She turned back to Tikki, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “Plus, he’s really kind. Do you remember when he gave me his umbrella? But, really, he’s simply a really good person. I’ve never met anyone like him.” 

__

_“….Adrien is all of those things Marinette. But doesn’t he also seem, sad, to you? Lonely?”_

Marinette spoke slowly, her words muffled against his suit. “He’s…sweet, and kind. He puts up with Chloe even though he doesn’t have to, and really shouldn’t. He's selfless, and considerate. And I don’t think he sees it, and I don’t know how he doesn’t! But really, he’s a good person.” Marinette looked up at Chat, narrowed eyes red with tears and cheeks flushed. His mouth popped in a surprised ‘o’. “Really, he’s like you.” 

____________________________________________

Chat sputtered, pupils thinned in ‘surprise’. “Wh-like me? Noooo….” Was she using him? That was the million-euro question on Marinette’s mind as she stared at her partner. She was Ladybug, and he didn’t know. Or was-was he using her? No. She hadn’t known the extent of his affection for her, for _Ladybug_.

But Marinette liked Adrien. And Chat loved Ladybug, and she was Ladybug, but she also isn’t. And she was…knowing that Chat is Adrien, which meant that…Adrien liked her. But the way he talked about Ladybug, he was head over heels, happily-ever-after in love with her. Ladybug was the only thing Chat saw. But Chat said he fell in love with the girl under the mask, so... Marinette didn’t know what to think. She was too tired to think. She glanced at the clock, **3:00**. And she still had to help in the bakery. 

Marinette yawned and placed her hand on Chat’s arm, cutting through his nervous ramblings. He stared at her, hands stilling and mouth closing. “I’m-I’m sorry Chat Noir, but I have go to sleep sometime. And I’m sure you need to too.” She flicked his nose. Wrinkling it automatically, he mirrored her smile.

“Of-of course, I hadn’t realized how early it was.” He tried to get up the chaise and pick her up. Chat swore as instead he slipped on the blanket, crashing on the floor. Marinette gasped. Both paused. With that loud of a sound…Chat’s ears flickered, hearing nothing below. “Sorry, Princess.”

“Are you okay?” Marinette whispered, helping him up. He nodded and picked her up, bridal style. With a shy grin, he climbed onto her loft and set her on the bed. Marinette slipped under the pink and white covers. She winced at a tiny squeak from Tikki. Chat started climbing out of the hatch. “Goodnight Chat.”

He paused, halfway through. Balcony light flooded in from the hatch, casting a warm glow on Marinette. It curved over her black pigtails and gave her a slight halo. It lightened the white pajama top she wore, and caught the slight glint in her drooping aquamarine eyes. Chat grinned and gave her a two finger salute, “Good night Marinette.”


	4. Two Suns, Together Happily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired black cat and an excited red bug meet together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to There’s Nothing Holding Me Back Now by Shawn Mendes and Beat To My Melody by Lena. You know the drill by now.
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________________________

“No yawning!” The photographer screamed, the words slowly trickling through Adrien’s consciousness before being promptly shoved out. He closed his eyes. The photographer yelled again. What was he saying now? It didn’t sound important. Adrien slumped over, model posture vanishing. The cold marble woke him up, a little. Why did his photographer, Monsieur Favorite or something, have to pick a six am shoot, on Sunday no less? There was barely any light! Adrien yawned again, not even trying to cover it up. What did he expect, for him to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed? He felt Plagg moving around in his jacket. 

Getting up early for a shoot, staying up all night patrolling, thinking about hanging out with Marinette on Friday…Adrien blushed. Dimly, he could hear the photographer speaking to someone. He still couldn’t believe, couldn’t wrap his mind around two of his favorite girls liking him in one day! _Marinette_ has a crush on him, and _Ladybug_ did too! Why? She was so amazing, so fantastic and smart and quick-witted and gorgeous, and he wanted to know who she was so, so much. Who was his bugaboo underneath the mask? Was she just like him, having to keep her personality and emotions in check? Was being Ladybug like a release for her, like it was for him? Or was she the same, in and out of mask? Was she still the same fiery, stubborn, amazing girl in her civilian life? Adrien was more willing to bet on the latter. 

Well, he knew why Marinette had a crush on him, somehow…But why did Ladybug have a crush on his civilian self? What did she see in _him_? But sleep was calling Adrien’s name, a sweet siren song. The thoughts soon buried themselves into a corner of his mind, ready to be thought of later. Adrien slumped over even more, resting his elbows on his knees.  


Adrien heard a familiar voice murmur something, them getting nearer. What did they want now? The person leaned on his shoulder. Adrien groaned. Why did someone have to disturb his ten-second nap? He opened his eyes, about to tell whoever this was to get off, and promptly squeaked. He had to be dreaming, he _had_ to be. This had to be a hallucination conjured up by his thoughts and lack of sleep. He wasn’t this lucky.

Ladybug was _not_ leaning on him, cheeks slightly pink and eyes crinkled into a smile. She—she couldn’t be here. Yet Ladybug leaned in close, her smile turning flirtatious, and purred, “Bonjour handsome boy.” Adrien squeaked again, face pinking. She giggled and mon dieu, nobody should be allowed to be that cute! He was putty in her hands! Ladybug then frowned. “I’m sorry, am I bothering you? You looked sort of tired and-I hadn’t meant,” He watched His Lady shrink on top of herself, seemingly getting flustered by his lack of an answer. Well, he couldn’t have that. So, Adrien said something that he only could only have said through his sleep addled brain. He took Ladybug’s hands, she too stunned to object, and leaned in.

“You’re not bothering me, you’ll never bother me. I love you, okay?” Adrien smiled sleepily at Ladybug, before realizing what he said. His eyes went wide and he stammered. Did he really just say that to the love of his life?! Adrien was wide awake now, what was sleep? His Lady, Ladybug, was _here_ , she was actually here, and he was flirting with her! Accidentally! Adrien stammered even more as Ladybug’s face went as red as her suit, just staring at him, before hiding her face in her hands. A high-pitched screaming came from her, continuing for a minute. Adrien shook his ears, and he heard Plagg hiss inside his jacket. It abruptly stopped. Ladybug peeked at him from behind her fingers; he nervously smiled at her. 

It seemed to confirm something for her. Taking a deep breath, she switched poses. Feet apart and hands on her hips, some of the color drained from her face.

“Mon-monsieur Favre realized that this shoot-shoot was way too early for you,” Ladybug motioned to the photographer. Oh, so _that_ was his name. “So-so how about we wake-wake you up with some fresh air?”

“I-I, where-where are we going-going to go?” He had made this so, so awkward…

Ladybug smirked and took out her yoyo, flinging it forward to attach to some unseen architecture. Snaking an arm around his side, she clutched him, both of their faces still red. Up close, Adrien could see that Ladybug didn’t wear makeup. The natural bumpiness of her face, the tens of freckles dotting her nose, a pimple right beside her ear, she didn’t hide them at all. He was more conscious of the millions of things slathered on his face to make _him_ look perfect. “Ever been at the top of the Eiffel Tower?”

Well yeah, as Chat Noir. But he couldn’t say that. Adrien shook his head. 

“Get ready then.” Ladybug tugged on her yoyo, and flung them forward into the morning sky. Adrien whooped. He could feel Plagg holding onto his shirt, and hoped the bump wasn’t visible. He had soared through the sky hundreds of times before, spinning his baton and thrown by Ladybug, but it was a different experience by her yoyo. It was jarring, the yoyo wrapping around a chimney then letting go to wrap around another one. He was grateful Ladybug held him tight. 

“Here we are.” Ladybug let Adrien down on the top rail. “At the perfect time too.” She sat down, a light smile on her lips, only a light pink dusting her cheeks anymore. Adrien looked around before plopping next to her. He remembered this place. This was where they fought and purified Volpina. She had been willing to give up her miraculous for him, when she thought Volpina had him. Adrien glanced at Ladybug discreetly. Why? 

He followed her gaze to the sky. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. A white ball of light, yellow, and orange clouds surrounded it, a cluster of liquid gold. Glorious fluffy pinks and blues swept across the sky, looking soft as cotton candy. It looked like it was going to rain. It took his breath away. But his thoughts warred inside: Why did Ladybug have a crush on _him?_ What did she see in him? Did she-does she have a crush on Chat Noir?

Adrien bit his lip and shuffled closer to Ladybug, close enough to touch hips. He hoped he wasn’t acting out of line, especially with his comment earlier…

“You don’t have much of a concept of personal space do you?”

“Ah, I’m-I’m sorry I can move-“ It was just, she was His Lady even if she didn’t know who he was and he wanted to be by her as close as possible-

Ladybug laughed. “You’re fine.” She hummed, still facing the sunrise. “You know, Chat always likes to be in my space too.”

“Oh?” Inwardly, Adrien was panicking. Did she not like it when he did that? He was always careful to move away whenever she asked, but what if it always made her uncomfortable and she was just too nice to say so?!

“Yeah, he loves to just drop into my lap and have me comb his hair.” A little smile grew on her lips. She leaned against the rail, Adrien subconsciously mimicking her. He felt Plagg shuffle underneath his shirt. What was his kwami up to?

“Cute.” A familiar chirp came from her earrings. Adrien sucked in a breath. She was going to change back soon, her kwami must be too tired. Plagg must have sensed it.

“Yeah.” Ladybug took a deep breath, then let it out. Did she not notice? They both started at the light drops of rain. Within seconds, it turned into a downpour. Adrien growled. He hated water. Ladybug unhooked her yoyo, grabbing him and bringing them onto the platform below. They hurried underneath the roof. Ladybug slumped against the wall and took out her ponytails. She wrapped the ponytail holders around her wrist and started squeezing out the water from her hair.

Adrien looked around. It seemed to be the same platform where they had rescued XY from Guitar Villain and his dragon. It was only somewhat out of the rain, a good one third of it covered by raised bars. Unfortunately, Adrien could already see the growing puddle of water on the sides. He shook his head furiously, _feeling_ the water fly out of his hair. He hated the rain.

His Lady smirked at his predicament and giggled when Adrien growled at her. He leaned against the iron railing and stared outside. The rainfall faded into background noise as Adrien listened to her lilting, warm voice.

“Chat Noir is extremely special to me. We’re partners, and know each other like no one else. He’s my best friend. He-he complements me. I, heh, can get caught up in doing my job sometimes. I think one bad thought and I start to self-spiral.” Ladybug laughed dully, fiddling with her yoyo, her earrings giving the second chirp. Inwardly, Adrien was torn between joy and worry. He liked hearing about himself from His Lady. He of course appreciated the compliments. But, why had he never noticed? Why didn’t he do something to help her? How did she not notice that she was going to change back soon?

“Does-does Chat Noir help you, when-when that happens?”

“Yes, he does. Chat’s optimistic, which helps whenever I get too worried. He can be very reasonable. Helped me out of some tough decisions which would have gone badly if he didn’t stop me. Heh, now you know I’m not the great superhero you thought I was huh?” Adrien jolted. W-what? He gaped, about to speak, but Ladybug barreled on. “Chat-Chat’s open, and I-I really appreciate that. Considering we’re keeping our identities secret, I really didn’t think he would be. He-he’s very cocky and boastful, but truthfully,” Ladybug leaned in close to Adrien. “I think it’s just to try to impress me. He’s kind, and endearingly annoying.” She rolled her eyes, a fond smile on her lips. “His puns are sometimes funny too.” Third chirp. 

Adrien stared at Ladybug, whom stared back. She thought he was funny! But why was she telling him all this anyways? Why rave about her partner to a boy that she liked? Could she, did she, _know_? Adrien was too flustered to speak. “We’re partners, and I hope that he knows that. The media likes to portray him as my sidekick, and,” Ladybug growled, leaning away. Her eyes still flitted to him. “He’s not! He trusts me with his life, and has faith in me. I have faith in him, and trust him with my life. We’re equals! But everyone seems so deadset on not seeing that!” Why did this sound so familiar? Ladybug stopped, panting for breath. The rain filled the silence between them, a comfortable staccato mingling with his heavy thoughts. Fourth chirp.

Against the pouring rain outside the rails, Adrien stared at her. The wind caressed her sheet of hair, unbound from its signature ponytails. Raindrops glided off the blue highlights. Now that Adrien thought about it, her voice sounded very familiar too. Maybe he knew her as a civilian? But, no, he couldn’t be that lucky. She turned to him, sapphire eyes glinting and a strange smile on her lips. 

One girl. Adrien only knew one girl with hair like that, a smile like that. He had always assumed that Ladybug looked immensely different than how he knew her. After all, his eyes and hair changed with his transformation, so why not hers? And Adrien always assumed _she_ wore her hair in admiration of the superhero, not the other way around. But, was it possible? Could it actually be that easy? Could Adrien, for once in his life, be that lucky? A final chirp sounded from Ladybug’s earrings. Adrien slammed his eyes shut. He heard the familiar sparkles of a detransformation and felt something land on his shoulder. Her kwami. “La-Ladybug?” 

“You can open your eyes now _chaton_.” He did.

“Marinette?” Adrien whispered. He wasn’t-this couldn’t actually be happening. It wasn’t that easy, couldn’t be that easy, nothing in his life was _ever_ this easy. Even seeing her there couldn’t ease his shock. Marinette sat before him. 

"Adrien." 

“You’re-you’re Ladybug. I am an idiot.” He couldn’t believe this, he couldn’t _believe_ -He started laughing. This was insane!

“And you’re Chat Noir. I’m an idiot, you’re an idiot.” She laughed along with him, eyes shining with mirth. “Don’t worry, we can be presidents of the idiot club.”

“FOR KWAMIS SAKE!” Plagg yelled, zooming from underneath Adrien’s jacket. Both teens tried stifling their laughter. Plagg glared at the two. “MAKE A MOVE ALREADY!” They grabbed a giggling Tikki from Adrien’s shoulder and flew to the ceiling, perching on one of the ceiling lights. The two stared after their kwamis, then looked back at each other. They rolled their eyes at the same time and smiled.

Marinette shuffled closer to him. She tucked her hair behind her ear. Adrien was entranced. Did-did she, want to…? She was so close he could see the gold flecks in her aquamarine eyes and the light bags underneath. Light blue streaks woven throughout her black bangs, the glossy pink decorating her shiny lips as she bit them. Just as he was about to ask, something hardened in her face and sparkled in her eyes. He knew that look. Saw it every time Ladybug came up with a plan. “Gotta give the people what they want." She winked. "Just follow my lead.”

Marinette leaned forward, her eyes closed. Adrien met her halfway. He had never kissed anyone before. Chloe didn’t count. He wondered if she had. His heart fluttered. She smelled like croissants. Their lips touched, and just like that, the world fell away. 

It was warm and soft, her lips moving slowly against his. They tasted like cherries. He gently tugged her nearer, until she sat in his lap. She surprised him when she moved up, his lips following hers, and leaned against his chest instead. He could feel the butterfly-quick beating of her heart. She caressed his face, feather soft touches that set his body ablaze. Unsurely, he started playing with her hair, stroking each strand and then smoothing it. She hummed happily, the sound blending with his gleeful purrs and vibrating in his bones. 

He needed air. They broke apart, gasping and gathering some much needed oxygen. He rested his forehead against hers. “I always do Buginette. Je t’aime mon amour.” He smiled shyly at the pure amount of love that he saw in those blue orbs, love that was meant for _him._

“What?” She looked puzzled and mon dieu; her cheeks flushed, the little pout, and kitten eyes took away his breath. 

“It’s just, no one has really cared about me before. Not like this.” Her kitten eyes deepened. Marinette smiled gently. 

She kissed him again. “Je t’aime mon amour aussi.” 

The kwamis looked down from on high. Tikki sighed happily. “I’m glad this was all cleared up. We even had a peaceful reveal in the end.”

Plagg nuzzled their mate, casting a slitted eye on the couple below. “Eh. I was worried for my kid, thought he might get up and run away. I’m glad he didn’t.”  
____________________________________________

Rumors and arguments abounded on the Ladyblog. ladynoirshipper1: _Did you see? Adrien Agreste is on top of the Eiffel Tower…with Ladybug!_

sickbeatsdj: _Dang, no I hadn’t heard that’s crazy!_

skatergurl: _I can’t believe she did it._

foxylady: _I bet she kidnapped and forced him to go up there with her._

queebetterthanyou: _You forget, this is Ladybug we’re talking about? As if._

seducedbyanakuma: _I dare someone to go up there and see if they’re kissing yet!_

The rain had stopped. High above the people and the city, the lights and shadows, a rainbow burst from the clouds. On the top of the Eiffel Tower, two heroes watched the rainbow spread across the sky. Alone together, they reveled in the other’s warmth. Their game of cat and mouse had ended. Finally, finally, there were no more secrets between them 


	5. …They Sort It Out Themselves?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monday after the weekend, Alya and Nino try to get their best friends together.

“Alright. If we’re going to hook up those two idiots we need a plan.” Alya whispered to her boyfriend, pacing in the side hallway. “Marinette has had a crush on Adrien since forever, and I am sick and tired of not seeing at least _one_ of my ships sail! If not Ladynoir, then Adrienette _needs_ to happen! So what should we do?” 

“Uh,” Nino leaned against the wall. “Leave it to them to figure it out?” Alya stopped and stared at him. “Yeah, I guess that wouldn’t work. My boy Adrien would never figure it out.” 

Alya sighed, looking to the side and folding her arms. “And Marinette will never confess. Ugh! Why can’t we just tell them ourselves?!” Nino nodded along, and then grinned. He tipped the brim of his hat to her. 

“No problem babe. I know just what to do.” He walked out and looked over the hallway, scanning the mass of students. Alya followed him, lips pursed. Just what was her boyfriend doing? He leaned over the edge of the hallway, looking at the courtyard below. Nino must have found who he was looking for. “Hey Adrien!” She saw the blond walk in, and right behind him, _Marinette_! Nino cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, “I know someone who likes you!” 

He then sprinted down the steps to the first floor, Alya slack-jawed behind him. “NI-NO!” Why was her boyfriend like this?! 

Nino reached the bottom of the steps and turned around, running backwards and pumping a fist in the air. “NI-YES!” He bowled into Adrien, who fell backwards onto Marinette. Alya groaned, following him. Leave it to Nino. 

“Need a hand?” Marinette accepted the offer. Pulling her up, Alya noticed something different about her best friend. She looked over at Adrien with the same lovestruck look, but it was softened. She stood more relaxed, instead of the flailing tenseness she usually held in Adrien’s presence. Why? Alya squinted. “Girl, what happened-“ She paused. 

Adrien came over, Nino right behind him, and took Marinette’s hand. She looked up and smiled shyly at him, a light pink dusting both their cheeks. They both turned back to her. “Go on, Alya.” 

Hand on her hip and anger written across her face, Alya pointed a scarlet-tipped finger at the two. “Oh no, you two don’t just get off that easily. _What_ happened?! _When_ did you and Adrien become a thing?! And most importantly, just _when_ were you going to tell me?!” Nino sidled her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Um, now?” Marinette laughed breathily, face still pink. “I-I was just about to tell you. We uh, we talked a lot over the weekend, like a _lot_ , and uh, one-one thing led to another,” Marinette said shakily, “and-and I confessed and Adrien likes me back! So-so we’re, together now!” She looked up. 

Holding her glasses on the tip of her nose, one eyebrow raised, lips upturned into a smirk, Alya leaned forward and said, “Oh? What _type_ of things?” before running off. Adrien squinted at her as Marinette turned as red as Ladybug’s suit. 

“WE WEREN’T DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!” Marinette screeched, launching after Alya. “ALYA YOU KNOW THAT!” Next to Adrien, Nino waited. Adrien suddenly got it. His face turned as red as Marinette’s only a minute before. **(“No I don’t! What type of things did you do instead?!”)**

“Oh!” He covered his face. “I-we-no-Alya! We, no no we didn’t do that!” Nino slung an arm around Adrien’s shoulder. **(“WE TALKED, THAT’S ALL!”)**

“Don’t worry, she’s just teasing you guys- now one of Alya’s ships finally sailed. We’re both glad that you guys are finally together.” Nino rolled his eyes with a grin. **(“Like some pillow talk?”)**

Adrien put his hands down, instead crossing them. The two boys watched them sprint across the courtyard. He could hardly believe it either. His brave, amazing Lady, and sweet, kind best friend, was one person. It was miraculous. Adrien smiled, eyes twinkling with hope. “I’m glad too.” **(“ALYA!”)**


	6. Joke Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. What if the pepper spray was mace, the weapon?

_Thump_. Marinette frowned, wiping her tears and putting down the half-finished sketch. Did, had she heard something…? Tikki peeked over the edge of the loft, looking straight at their chosen. “You should transform.” Marinette grimaced. An akuma then.

“Tikki, spots on!” Sparkles covered Marinette and established into an indestructible suit. Ladybug sighed contently. It felt good to be her. But first, the akuma. An akuma that probably existed because of Chloe, Chloe who had been even more horrible today, who told _Adrien that Marinette liked him_ -Get it under control! She had to defeat the akuma now rather than later, she couldn’t concentrate like this. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Ladybug yelped as the polka-dotted item clanged on the ground. At least she knew her parents hadn’t heard; they slept like the dead. She picked it up. “A mace? Really?”

“Hey Ladybug what-“ Ladybug reacted instinctively at an unknown voice coming from behind her.

“OH HELL NO!” She swung at the akuma, punting them out of the hatch and ceiling. They few into the air, grabbing onto the balcony rail with their claws. Claws? Her eyes wide, Ladybug put a hand over her mouth as person climbed onto her balcony.

“N-nice hit My-My Lady.” Chat panted, landing on his feet. He bent over and gestured with a claw to wait a minute. Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot shoot shoot shi-“What are you doing here at Marinette’s?”

Um. “What are _you_ doing at Marinette’s?”

Chat splayed a hand on his chest, grinning and apparently recovered from his impromptu fall. “I was merely visiting a friend. Wait…” Chat Noir squinted. He took in Ladybug’s stance, the way she held onto the mace nervously, how she must have been in Marinette’s bedroom, her _pigtails_. His pupils blew wide as he looked up at her wondrously.   
“Marinette?”

Ladybug smiled and waved shyly, still clutching the mace. “Hi.”


	7. Angst Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4. Very OOC, just a different route the reveal could have gone.

Adrien scrambled to get up, Ladybug reaching a hand toward him. He shied away unwillingly. Adrien winced, the look on her face a stab to his heart. “I’m-I’m sorry, I, I can’t-“

“No, Adrien, wait-“ He couldn’t bear this, the look of shocked hurt on His Lady’s face, that he caused, it was his fault he couldn’t understand he needed to get away-

“I’m-I’m sorry! Plagg claws out!” The moment his transformation was complete, Chat Noir took off toward the Agreste Manor. He-he needed time to think, to absorb, to process this.

He slipped in easily through the back, through the one window he always kept open. He landed on his feet, but unlike before, there was no jubilation in the move. “Plagg, claws off.” Chat murmured quietly. The kwami spun out, a sad look on their face. They were worried for their chosen. Adrien sat on the couch and leaned on his knees, a blank look on his face.

“For kwamis sake, you could’ve made a move kid! What happened?” The kwami stopped whining, watching their chosen collapse on the couch. They floated over, adopting a softer tone, “Hey kid, what’s eating at you? I thought this is great, the reveal you wanted!” They floated above Adrien, confused. This was what he wanted, right? Why was he so sad now?

“I-I did, I wanted to know, but,” Adrien looked up. Pure despair drifted in his emerald green eyes, “How can I say I love her when Ladybug’s Marinette?” The words, once spoken aloud, seemed to wake something in their chosen. He got off the couch, his blank expression replaced by anguish. Adrien started pacing around the room. Plagg just floated, listening to their chosen spill it all. Hopefully he would reveal why he somehow wasn’t excited to know Ladybug’s identity. Plagg brightened a bit, struck by a thought. They could finally see Tikki again! And they were sure that Adrien needed this. He always hid his emotions behind a brick wall, only something as big as this could break it.

“She’s-she’s Ladybug, and-and Marinette! Ladybug, who amazing and wonderful and smart and gorgeous, and Marinette, who’s sweet and honest and nice and-and they’re the same person! She’s the same person Plagg!” His hands shook as he poured his heart out to his kwami. “I can’t confess to her, knowing, knowing that she’ll reject me! I-I don’t deserve her, I-I can’t-I’m nothing without her, I-I don’t want to be left behind again.” Adrien whispered shakily. There. He said it. Marinette was a good friend, Ladybug his best friend. He thought, if he confessed to Ladybug and she didn’t accept, he’d only lose one friend and still have another. But, no. Now-now if he confessed, he’d lose one friend instead, the same person. 

He didn’t want someone else to leave him. He didn’t want to be left behind again. The dam burst. Adrien collapsed on the couch, sobbing silently. At least he now knew how Marinette felt when Chloe told him about her crush on him…Mon dieu, he’d turned down the love of his life! But she still, she somehow still liked both sides of him. He wasn’t worthy of her. He didn’t deserve her.

So that was why he wasn’t excited. Plagg wrapped around Adrien’s neck, nuzzling him and purring sadly. Oh kid…  
____________________________________________

“Tikki, spots off.” Marinette murmured. The kwami spun out of the earrings with a sad look. “Do you, do you think we should go after him? I still can’t believe that I was right.” Marinette asked, handing Tikki a cookie and watching the black flying speck get smaller and smaller. “He-he doesn’t seem very happy.” She crossed her arms, digging her hot pink nails into her sides. Tikki finished off the cookie and moved to settle in the crook of Marinette’s arm.

“This wasn’t anything you did. I think this was just surprising to him. He didn’t consider the possibility of Marinette and Ladybug being one and the same until the last moment, while you suspected for a while. The shock seems to have been more than he could handle.”

“But-but why? Is it-is it so strange to consider that-that weird, awkward, clumsy-“ Tikki flew up and closed her mouth. They looked at her with deep-set old eyes, ones that held millennia of experience. Marinette took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She was spiraling. Self-deprecation wasn’t going to help her or her partner. She needed to find her partner and help him. Marinette shared a nod with Tikki. They both knew what she had to do. “Tikki, spots on.”

The moment her transformation sparkles died, Ladybug zipped off to the Agreste Manor. Thoughts whirled like butterflies in her head. She had to fix this, end this big mess of things. But she thought he’d be happy. They could reveal to each other, now that Ladybug knew who he was, and he could finally have his curiosity satisfied on who she was. So why was Adrien unhappy? Ladybug couldn’t figure it out. She-she was sure that it wasn’t because of her. Tikki had denied that claim. So-was it because he, didn’t know what to think? Ladybug stopped, clutching the side of a chimney. Was Adrien having as much trouble with this as she originally did? She had first denied it, when Alya brought up the picture of Adrien as Chat Noir, and then had to spend a half-hour trying to figure it out only last Thursday. Was Adrien having the same doubts? Did he-did Adrien not see how Marinette and Ladybug were the same person?

And suddenly, she was here. Absently, Ladybug noticed that this was the same roof that she and Chat had shared cookies on Thursday. Ladybug squared her shoulders, lips curling into a sad smile. If that was true, if Adrien couldn’t see how she was one and the same, then that was his issue. Her mission: help her kitty in whatever way she could. She could do this. She _can_.  
____________________________________________

Adrien and Plagg dozed. Well, Adrien tried to. Daylight streamed in through the windows, bright and sunny. He saw none of it. He was numb, hands rubbing over his ring in an automatic motion. His dam had burst, and he was left behind to pick up the bricked pieces. Eyes red, tears dried on his cheeks, face too warm from sobbing; he couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t sleep. Whenever he tried to, it all came rushing back. The shocked hurt on Ladybug’s face as he moved away from her. Marinette’s grin after she gave him cookies. Ladybug’s fond, amused smile as he ran after her. Each memory pricked his heart. Adrien shifted to the side. He had failed her, His Lady, Marinette, all because he was too scared of being rejected. Fear curled in his stomach, thick and cold. How could he show himself now?  


_Knock! Knock!_ Adrien groaned quietly. “Leave me alone!” He yelled. “Just-just leave me alone.”

“You know I can’t do that, _mon minou_.” Adrien gasped, eyes flying open. No, no she couldn’t be here, nononono she couldn’t see him like this! But she landed on the floor, reeled her yoyo in, and started walking toward him. She was here, looking so scared and tired and he did that to her. He was the worst person ever.

Before he could do anything, she sat down. Unconsciously, he moved closer to her, laying his head in her lap. She hummed quietly. A tentative touch on his head, then he felt her hand gliding over his locks. A distressed purr bubbled out of him. She was too kind, too amazing and she was Marinette and Marinette was Ladybug. A fragile silence pooled around them, his soft purrs blending into it.

“You’re so amazing.” Adrien broke it. The hand stopped. “I-I can’t believe it that-that you are just so amazing, both sides of you, and-and I can’t. I’m nothing next to you. Why do you even care about me?” 

He felt her shift slightly. He could just imagine her unhappy frown. “ _Chaton_ , you’re-you’re everything to me. I liked you as both you and Chat. You’re my very best friend. I-I was stunned when I figured it out.” She laughed hollowly. “Adrien, my crush and friend, is Chat Noir, my pun-loving partner? I-once I realized, I was ecstatic. So-so, why is it different for you?” 

“I’m nothing without you.” Adrien said scratchily. His throat hurt. He got up slowly, facing her but not looking at Ladybug. “I-thought that if I confessed to you, and-I’d only lose one friend, yo-you, and not Marinette. But-but you’re Marinette and Ladybug so I-I lose the same person! And I-I now I know, and you know and please, please don’t leave me!” There. He said it. 

Her voice broke. “Kitty, was that-was that what you were worried about? You’re my Chat Noir, the other half of us, of me.” She smiled, her eyes still worrying. “The sun would be nothing without the moon. They’re partners. You’re my soul mate, and I will _never_ leave you.” She scooted closer and gently held his face. Sapphire met emerald, tears bubbling in both. “Adrien, I never wanted you to be anything other than yourself. You’re amazing on both sides of the mask. But more than that, we’re friends. Partners. That’s why I care. It’s why..” She took a deep breath. Adrien was stunned. “…I-I love you.” 

OH! They both leaned forward. The kiss was short and salty, their lips wet from both their tears. But it was comforting, an unspoken promise of forever. Adrien liked the idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Miraculers! This is my first fanfic in this fandom, so constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated! :D
> 
> ~Stella


End file.
